Road to a Ninja
by MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan
Summary: Many years ago, in the hidden village of Konoha, there was a Great War. The fourth hokage and his wife died to save their village, leaving a young girl to face the cruel world alone. Sakura was that girl, and with people targeting her and lying tongues around every corner, how could she ever trust? So, she will become someone who everyone trust, because of her. Not her parents.
1. A FAITHFUL INTRODUCTION!

**I own nothing.**

_-/-/-/-/-_\-\-\-\-

_In Buddhism, the world itself is an illusion. It is not an enduring reality. It's like throwing a pebble into the still surface of a pond. The pebble creates a ripple, which propagates and distorts the image held within the surface. Both are equally false and true. Reality and existence of your own consciousness are subjective, you can't prove it to others, neither actions of others serve as enough evidence for their existence to you. We just have to accept things as true around us._

_This is the Road to a Ninja_

-–—•㈞8

Fire: It is one of the most destructive forces on this very earth. Licking and burning her precious village, how could this happen to her? War: The most destructive thing on earth as they say. War is started with one simple silly thing, also known as an "accident" or mistake. War, the worst thing everything living thing can go through.

"Reporting, the third line of defense has..." The messenger swallowed roughly.

Kizashi Haruno sighed, "I see..."

_Are they leaving? N-no... They just got back from a mission... I don't want to be left all alone again!_

"No! Y-you just back, you c-could get hurt!" Her eyes watered. She wouldn't cry.

"Sakura..." Mebuki's eyes softened.

"B-but-!" Kizashi patted her head.

"We'll be okay Hun. We _will_ come back."

"Don't worry, we'll come back home." Mebuki grinned. "Don't forget that poem I taught you. I see you when we get back home."

"Y-you promise?" She held out her pinky. Her parents grinned, they always went through this when Mebuki went on a mission.

"Of course we do!" Interlocking their fingers they smiled.

"Hokage-Sama! They have severely damaged the forces!" The heavily wounded messenger ninja called.

"Bye, Hun!" And Sakura stood, her right pinky still partly curled, grasping at the fingers no longer there.

"Bye-bye, mommy, daddy." She whispered, as they ran off, probably not coming back. She whispered the word she always did when mommy went on a mission. "Have a safe trip and don't break your promise... I l-love you. Come... home soon." She finally let herself cry.

-–—•

Sakura, along with other children stood at the gate waiting for her parents. The wounded messenger ninja came out fully healed with his wife.

"KAA-SAN! TOU-SAN!" Sakura winched from the volume. The boy looked just like the messenger nin.

"Menma!" So the blonde boy was name Menma? Good. She might as well store him into her memory just in case.

The next was a lady named Mikoto. Her husband had stayed back as a medic. "Sasuke-Chan! Itachi-Hime" She called, spreading her arms out and bending down as a boy around her age ran at her as the man and-who she assumed was the elder brother- walk at her at a not-quite-running, not-quite-walking pace. They smiled and hugged and laughed. It made her crack a tiny grin from the corner of the room.

"Mother, I would prefer it if you did not refer to me as 'Hime'." So the older one is Itachi the younger is Sasuke. That sounded familiar. She filed them away for later. Sasuke then spotted the blonde and began to squabble about something nonsensical. She picked at a loose sting on her sleeve.

Then the Yamanaka's, embracing their to shy for words daughter. Then the Hyuga's, then the Nara's, until she was left all alone.

She waited.

And waited.

And waited.

_And waited._

_And waited. _

Patiently. For three whole hours until an ANBU-san came.

"I am sorry." That was all she needed to hear.

_They broke their promise..._

**THOSE LIARS!** And that was how Inner Sakura was born.

-–—•㈞9

Sasuke had been blasting off questions a mile a minute.

"Sasu-chan, watashi... Watashi...Hitsuyō ga aru...Surīpu!"(I need SLEEP!)

"... Hai Okaa-Sama, so anyway, did you see some really cool justu out there? Some really nice fire or lighting 'cause I want one of those as my chakra nature and- Okaa-Sama!" Yep. Mikoto really needed that nap.

-–—•

"I have grave news. The fourth has died in battle, along with his wife." Sasuke stared at his father, not quite believing him. The _fourth_? As in the fourth fire shadow? Unbelievable. Blasphemy. Itachi stared, not quite believing it either.

"Hn."

"Daddy are you feeling alright?" Sasuke asked, worried. His mother look to the side, grim. "Okaa-Sama?"

"It's true." Sasuke didn't know what to feel. He wasn't close to the Hokage, he knew that he was nice and a girl in his class is really fond of them but to him they were just... Strangers. He didn't _care_. He was... Disappointed. After all he was supposed to be the strongest in the village. Okaa-Sama lived and he didn't, so that means Okaa-Sama is better than the Hokage, _right_? "The funeral is in two weeks."

-–—•㇦4

Menma was a calm and resourceful child-loud at times though-. He had always wanted to be like his dad. His mom scared him and Menma hated naruto in his ramen. His best friend was a hyperactive boy from the Uchiha. He had a... Slight... Teeny, tiny crush on the pink haired child from his school, who practically worshipped the Hokage and his wife. He wondered what she would do now that they're dead. Probably find a new idol to worship.

-–—•㈞8

Sakura found that beating up her trainers was an excellent way to relive stress.

"I'm getting to old for this." Her Sensei groaned clutching his stomach. "You know, for being such a damn pacifist, you are freaking brutal!"

"Watashi wa hōntoni mōshiwakearimasen!(I am truly sorry!) Gai-Sensei!"

"Maa, I'm getting _waaay_ to old for this, don't worry, 'bout it." He groaned, popping his hands. "We need to go to The Lady's weapons safe, we'll go on the way to the hospital."

Sakura looked on curiously. Gai sighed. "It was in your moms Will that ya get a pair of her weapons and I am pretty sure you broke some of my ribs." Sakura blushed at the last part. But... Is she even worthy of moms things.

**Pah! They deserve to be ours. That liar never needed them anyway**.

_Oh! Shut it_!

So after Gai got up they went to her parents weapon warehouse. Weapons, weapons everywhere. From alkyls to axes, there were every type of weapon. In other words...

"Woah." Sakura stared. Just, woah. Gai cracked his knuckles.

"Pick." He ordered. She looked around, she grabbed an Alkyls and a Cat. "Just one. Get the rest later." Sakura stared longingly at all the weapons, as she put them back. They where all so beautiful!

**That one.** She felt her inner point at a medium sized box in the corner. **There is something special about it**. Sakura pointed to the wooden crate. Gai smiled.

"Good choice."

-_\_\

The first thing in it was an odd looking broom. A BROOM. Next there was a quill, like for writing, yeah that. After that was a dusty old mirror, then a cracked wooden Tonfa, a gantlet, a slingshot, an oil lamp and a lantern.

_THERE IS NOTHING USEFUL HERE! Why did I have to pick these?_

**These could be useful...**

_How?_

**Umm... Add chakra to the lamp. Into the Pourhole.** The outer complied. All of a sudden smoke started to go out of the Pick.

_Woah_.

**I know right?**

_Okay. What should we try next_? Sakura reached out next to and pricked her hand. Thousands of tiny boreholes pricked into her hands. Sakura winced and the smiled. The quill was deceptive those feathers were laced with tiny blades and, the best part,,she could still write with it! She picked up the lantern, the decided to add some chakra. It heated up and she was a tiny flame spark up before it died. She put that down, she would need gloves for the next time she picks it up.

She looked at the dust old mirror. What use could that be?

**I have an idea...**

-–—•

Sorry intro is short but anyway I have something important to discuss.


	2. A SPEECH! A HARUNO! A FUNERAL!

**I own nothing.**

_-/-/-/-/-_\-\-\-\-

_"Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal"_

-–—•㈞8

"Miss Haruno?" Sakura paused in tying her hair ribbon, she had to look her best for the funeral.

"Yes, Koneko-San?" She blinked at the man standing practically on top of her. Her caretaker fumbled awkwardly with a small pink box.

"Um... Here. Again... Sorry about ... The _Loss_." She cringed, why is everything about the _Loss_.

Yes, she put _Loss_. Because in everyone else's head it is capitalized, italicized and underlined. It seems that is what her life is about now. She thanked the ANBU-San and opened the box. It was a simple cherry blossom necklace with one purple...

"Daddy?" Her voice cracked slightly. It was daddy's charm, the one she got him for Fathers Day. Her eyes watered. No, she would not cry before giving her speech. She would look a mess. The ANBU-San stared.

"A picture of a girl does not a Sakura make."

She smile wryly, "Killing and slaughter does not a man make."

"Touché." The cat ANBU-San ran a hand through his, long black hair. He squatted down and fixed the pink pigtails on her head and straightened the black ribbons on her head. She heard him take a deep breath.

"I don't know how you feel, but I am here to help in anyway I can." Sakura looked at they man, he had been taking care of her since her parents died, he dropped her off when she was training with Gai and picked her back up at the end. She clenched her jaw and loosened it. Why won't they just let her forget? If they keep reminding her, she'll probably burst into tears, she _can't_ do that. She just _can't_. People have their expectations of her sky high. She's only a little girl. Why do they have to put on so much pressure on her. Just let her forget.

"I wish I had the right words, just know I care."

**Yeah right,** Inner snorted. "Thank you, ANBU-San."

"Good luck." He muttered and 'Poofed!' away.

-–—•

"Okaa-San, do I have too?" Sasuke groaned. He didn't want to be forced you go to a boring funeral. Really, it's because of those strangers deaths that his normally energetic Okaa-San is being all dearly and depressing. He looked over at Menma and clicked his tongue at his rival, he wasn't doing much better with his mom.

"Okaa-San! Your embarrassing me, dattebayo!"

"Oh man up Menma!" She nearly choked his rival with the tie. "Geez! Be more serious dattebane!" She scolded.

After they were forced into their funeral clothes, Kushina had made sure they go to Ichiraku for lunch, after many groans of complaint they ended up there anyway.

"Menma? Is it bad I don't really care about their deaths?"

Menma shrugged, "I guess not, I don't really care about that either." Sasuke put on a thoughtful expression.

"Hey, what do you think Sakura will do now that The Lady and the Hokage are dead?" Menma froze, unsure how to respond.

"Meh, who cares? She'll probably find another idol or something." Menma carefully pucked the narutomaki out if his ramen and placed it in Minatos bowl, his dad liked fish cake after all. "Hey Sasuke can I have some of your menma?" Sasuke picked up the fermented bamboo stalk and plopped it into Menmas ramen.

"Thanks,"

"No problem."

-–—•

Sakura gulped, running over her speech in her head. She was practically jumping up and down in her seat. There was only twenty minutes left! She smooth out her dress, then a thought struck her. What if people start to treat her differently because she's the hokages daughter? Oh _nononono_! That's not good!

"U-um... Momoiro-San?" Sakura spun, a young Yamanaka stood before her, holding a bouquet of poppy and yellow zinnia.

"Yes?" The girl fiddled with the flowers.

"I... Your mom or dad didn't come home?" Sakura gave her her a sullen look. The girl immediately recoiled.

"Oh no! I didn't mean to be rude! They did didn't they? Oh no wait a minute! S-sorry! It's just that... That your seeming so depressed lately and I-I, oh no! This is coming out all wrong!-I-" the girl panicked.

"I-it's okay... Um..." The girl blushed.

"H-how rude of me to not introduce myself." The girl smiled. "I'm Ino. I'm in the class next to yours."

"Nice to m-meet you, you can call me Sakura but... Why are you here?" Ino turned around and delicately pulled a flower from her ruffled skirt. A yellow rose. Sakura faintly remembered it meant trust or friendship.

**Why would she wanna be your friend? You ain't any fun!**

"T-to cheer you up!" The blonde chirped. Sakura pinned the flower to her dress delicately.

"Thank you..." She said softly. Ino grinned brightly.

"No problem!" She turned around. "Bye! C-cheer up, okay?" And with that, Ino ran down to meet her friends Choji and (**that damned idiot**) Shikamaru.

'Now that's not nice!' Sakura scolded her other self.

Inner scoffed, **Like you don't agree**. Sakura bit her tongue and and looked away from the trio. Her jaw almost dropped as she started to hyperventilate. The entire Uchiha and Senju clan came.

**And Aburame, and Akimichi, and Hyuga–Oh hell no, is that crazy Hyuga chick comin' too?– and Inuzuka, and Kagetsu, and the Kohaku, and the Kurama* and the Nara, and the Sarutobi, and the Tsuchigumo, and the Uzumaki, and the Yamanaka. Wow, every major clan came. Hey look at all the ANBU and civilians.** Sakura paled in fright. 'Thanks a lot inner.'

A woman named Anko was doing their ceremony. She 'eh-hemed', uncomfortable with the somber mood. Sakura closed her eyes, thinking of her parents.

_"Oi, Kizahasi! How the the hell did you blow up the stove?! BAKANA!(YOU IDIOT)" The ash blonde yelled at her husband. Her face was red and veins were pulsing on her neck._

_"BANANA!" Kizahasi barked in laugher at the completely not funny joke he tried to pull off. Sakura slowly backed away from the rapid animal her father made her mother with the Chocolove joke. Her mother, in a few minutes will become satan himself. Her mothers red face brightened, her ears pointed, the whites of her eyes brightened and her dark purple eyes constricted to mere dots._

_"KI. ZA. HASHI!" Her demoness of a mother growled. Her mouth wide open her canines pointed out. Kizahashi stopped laughing to looked at Mebuki in horror. Mebuki was a real Chajiru Saifodon. Her mom picked up a butcher knife on the counter. "YOU IDIOOOOT!"_

"–Perhaps they are not the stars, but rather openings in Heaven where the love of our lost ones pours through and shines down upon us to let us know that they are happy."

_"Moth-" Mebuki quickly covered her mouth and looked around. She 'poofed' away with her. Sakura vaguely noticed her mothers intense glare in favor of the spinning room. _

_Then Mebuki slapped her so hard she went flying a few feet. Sakura looked at her mother with glassy green eyes, she was so shocked, she had never hit her before. "M-mother?" Her lips trembled. Mebuki hissed. _

_"DON'T YOU _**EVER**_ CALL ME THAT IN PUBLIC!" Her mothers face contorted into rage, she reached for her daughter. Sakura trembled, curling, she didn't wanna be hit again! Mebuki's face was blank as she told her, "Sakura, you know I love you dear, but if you ever call me that in public _I will lock you up in the Hokage tower and you'll never come out again_." Sakura nodded and Mebuki faced took on a looked of concern. She put sakura on her lap and brushed her hair with calloused fingers. "This will be okay... It for your own good..." She looked down at her daughters wide green eyes, "You had a question?" _

_"W-why did y-you sign me up with a d-different last name, Mother?" Sakura was trembling, she was about to cry again. _

_"You'll know when your older. Oh!– don't look at __**me**__ like that. 'Momoiro' Sakura!" Sakura laughed as her mother tickled her._

"As you comprehend this profound loss, let yourself cry knowing each tear is a note of love rising to the heavens." She thought of her mothers blonde hair and steely purple eyes. Her mom was strict, but she cared. She was a true Chajiru Saifodon when she was angry.

"Although it's difficult today to see beyond the sorrow, may looking back in memory help comfort you tomorrow" then she thought of her dad with his lame jokes and his red hair. She thought of his eyes when he was happy. So light and blue...

"–and what better care could we ever ask for them? Now I pray for your comfort in the days ahead. Now the fourths daughter has prepared a speech for us." Murmuring and whispers immediately followed. Of course, only the higher-ups and clan heads knew who she was.

Sakura opened her mouth, still sitting down in her chair. "If you aren't remembered, then you never existed." And so her speech begun.

"Momoiro-San! _What are you doing_?!" Sakura ignored Menma not so subtle whisper-shout. She slowly stood up and walked down the aisle. She took a deep breathe and looked at the shiny wooden floorboard.

"What isn't remembered never happened... I'm not saying you should forget you loved ones died." She spoked clearly, today, she will turn over a new leaf.

'Thank Kami I'm not stuttering!'

She stepped up the stairs to the large podium. "I'm saying, if you don't remember your loss and drown in your self-pity you'll forget the happy times and the sad times, the arguments and the joy. You'll make their death in vain when _you're_ the person they died for. On the other hand, maybe they want you to move on with your live and live happily, maybe you'll forget and all the times you shared will be lost." She finally looked up, her bangs blocked her view of most of the crowd and she was so thankful for that, she would've passed out otherwise. "People only have substance within the memories of other people. And that's why there were all kinds of me. There weren't a lot of me per se, I was just inside all sorts of people, that's all. Um, like some people think I'm just a silly little girl way over her head." She flicked her eyes over to Menma. "Some admire me and want to be my friends." She flicked her eyes to Ino. "Some bully me for no reason at all." She flicked her eyes over to the group of civilians who loved to torture her. "Most know me as 'Momoiro'," she put her hands into quote signs. "Sakura, but a select few know me as _Haruno_ Sakura."

Cue the shock gasps.

Sakura grinned at the faces of her fellow villagers. "You know, there is nothing as ambiguous as a 'memory'."

-–—•

**DONE! Gasp! Who's Koneko?**

***A Genjustu clan.**

**TO Lizard- Haha! I did that on purpose! I wanted Mikoto to seem like an energetic person. It didn't work out to good?**

**What ships would you like to show up? Some one asked for ItaSaku but...**

**ItaSaku-1**

**Q&A: What is your favorite Naruto(Not Shippuden) Opening?**

**Please review.**

NEXT TIME ON ROAD TO A NINJA!

"What?! That idiot is the Hokages daughter?!"

"I wasn't aware the Fourth had a daughter, Menma."

"Itachi, none of us knew ether."

"Quiet little brother, I'm thinking."

"Che."

"Menma-Kyuuuuuun!"

"Crap! It's Hinata!"

"OMSP! It's Ita-chan!"

"Run! Haha! I'm so glad I don't have fangirls."

A RIVAL?! A CRUSH?! A FRIENDSHIP?!


End file.
